Running Away
by Spuffy
Summary: AU Buffy is pregnant with Spike's baby and she doesn't know what to do, so she runs away. Totally Spuffy!
1. Default Chapter

"I-I just don't understand?" Joyce studered as the letter she had just finished reading fluttered out of her hand down to the floor.  
  
Hank rushed to pick up the letter and read it. Dawn watched as her fathers face dropped.  
  
"What does it say?" Dawn asked.  
  
"Buffy has always been such a good girl" Joyce ignored her youngest daughter and sobbed.  
  
"I can't imagine what got into her" Hank sighed.  
  
"Will somebody tell me what's going on" Dawn exclaimed.  
  
"Buffy ran away" Hank replied calmly.  
  
"What!?" Dawn cried "No, she-she wouldn't do that" she cried in disbelief.  
  
1923 miles away in a small town called Sunnydale Buffy Summers was sitting in a tiny appartment. Running away had seemed like the logical thing to do, but now as she glanced around her small appartment, which she had fondly called conzy in the beginning was starting to seem dark and dingy. The curtains didn't completely cover the window, so a small string of light peeked through. There was a hollow tapping noise coming from the leaky fauchet in the bathroom. The paint on the walls was cracked and pealing. The place was deffinatly a fixer uper, but for now it would have to do.  
  
Buffy had been saving a small amount of money every week for the last three months. It was enough to start out and get her on her feet. She had to admit that it was a little scary not to have her parents there to support her, but they could never find out what she had done. She couldn't stand to see the disapointed look on their faces. All she ever wanted was for them to be proud of her and now that was never going to happen.  
  
Buffy had had a really long day and all she wanted to do was climb into the hard bed that was in the corner of the appartment and sleep away her troubles. She was out as soon as her head hit the pillow.  
  
Buffy's mind flashed through her memories of the only person she had ever truely loved, Spike Giles. Buffy could still remember the day they had met, like it was yesterday, even though it was over a year ago.  
  
Buffy and her click of cheerleaders that she called friends were sitting on the front steps of their school. Gossiping about the usual things, who was dating who, who was wearing what, how far they guessed couples were going, sex wise that is.  
  
"Cordy are you sure that's low fat?" Harmony asked as Cordelia pulled out an energy bar and start to eat it.  
  
Cordelia glared discustedly at the bar in her hand and then threw it away.  
  
"Sorry, I don't know what I was thinking" Cordelia appologized.  
  
Harmony smiled and continued her mindless conversation.  
  
"So.....as I was saying, did you guys see how chipped Amy's manicure was! Like........Ewwww" Harmony cried.  
  
Buffy sighed and looked down at her own well manicured finger nails. How had she become so superfitial? Buffy was snapped out of her thoughts by Harmony gabbing her hard in the side.  
  
"Buff, look that's the new guy, isn't he dreamy?" Harmony sighed.  
  
Buffy watched as the new guy strutted by in his tight black shirt, jeans and combatte boots. He had the bluest eyes Buffy had ever seen. Buffy's breathe caught in her throat went he winked at her.  
  
"Oh my god! Did you see that Buffy, he winked at you" Cordelia cried.  
  
"Too bad you're dating Angel" Harmony reminded Buffy.  
  
"Yea...." Buffy sighed as she watched his retreating form. He didn't have a bad backside either, she thought.  
  
"I know you want me" Spike purred as he planted his hands on either side of Buffy, her back pressed against the wall.  
  
"I-I have a boyfriend" Buffy replied shakily.  
  
"Right, that poofter. What do you see in him anyways? You know it's not love. I see the way you look at him, there's no love in your eyes" Spike hissed, he was so close that Buffy could feel his breathe on her lips.  
  
"That, that's not true" Buffy studdered. She knew Spike was right though.  
  
Spike weaved his hand up into her hair and started to lean in even closer. 'We can't' Buffy wanted to say, but the words were lost on her lips.  
  
They started kissing, at first it was gentle and slow, but it soon became fiery and passionate.  
  
Buffy's parents had gone away for the weekend and Dawn was at their Nanna's house, so Buffy had the house all to herself. Instead of having a huge party like most teenagers would, Buffy choose to just have some alone time. Rent some movies, make some popcorn and take a nice long bubble bath.  
  
She had just climbed into her bubble bath, when there was a knock at the door. Surprised, Buffy quickly climbed out and wrapped a towel around herself and went to answer the door.  
  
"Spike, what are you doing here?" Buffy exclaimed, pulling her towel more tightly around herself.  
  
"I thought maybe we could............talk?" Spike suggested.  
  
"Right now?" Buffy sighed.  
  
Spike took a step inside and closed the door behind himself. He suddenly became award of the fact that buffy was wet and naked under that towel. His pants got a little tighter.  
  
"Ummmmm..........so how are you?" Spike asked.  
  
"I'm really not in the mood for this" Buffy sighed "Spike, you know I have a boyfriend"  
  
"Then why did we kiss? And why do I catch you looking at me in school? Buffy I know we have something special here and I'm not going to just ignore it" Spike said.  
  
"Even if we do have something, I'm not going to cheat on Angel" Buffy exclaimed.  
  
"Luv, you already have and he doesn't ever have to know. It can be our little secret. There's a thrill to cheating and not getting caught. I know you wanna feel it" Spike replied.  
  
Spike pulled Buffy down into his lap. Her towel slipped up and he got completely hard when he saw her damp, tanned thighs. Buffy gasped when she felt the bulge between Spike's legs.  
  
Buffy's breathing quickened as she made the descision that would change her life forever. She let go of her towel and slowly pulled Spikes shirt over his head.  
  
........................................................NC-17....................................................................  
  
Buffy and Spike were secretly meeting almost everyday. Everything was going as they had planned, no one had a clue. But one thing neither of them had planned was that had fallen in love.  
  
Buffy splashed cold water on her face before looking up into the mirror. For the last week and a half she had been getting sick almost everyday. She had finally stopped trying to make herself believe that it was a flu, because no one else was sick. It was time for her to face the ugly facts and take a home pregnancy test.  
  
Buuuzzzzzzzzz. The kitchen timer when off as a signal that the test was ready. Buffy took a deep and picked up the test. It was positive. Buffy felt suddenly dizzy and quickly sat down on the cold, hard floor.  
  
Buffy woke up in a cold sweat and the blankets were all tangled around her. She pealed away the blankets and looked down at her stomach. She had waited as long as she could before running away from home, but when her abdomen started to bulge slightly she knew it was time to go.  
  
So here she was, alone and pregnant.  
  
To Be Continued...........  
  
Spuffy  
  
PS. It would be awesome if you guys could give me some ideas and let me know where you want the story to go from here!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

Buffy sighed as she opened her appartment door and dropped her coat on the chair beside the   
  
door. She had just gotten off her 5am to 5pm shift at the dinner down the street. She walked over   
  
to the cracked mirror beside her bed and looked herself over. She was wearing her uniform from   
  
the dinner, a plain white dress with a red apron.  
  
She sighed again as she looked around the appartment, the place needed a lot of work. But   
  
between working at the dinner, eating for two and sleeping Buffy rarely found the time to do   
  
anything.  
  
"Oh my god!" Cordelia cried as she ran up to Harmony and the rest of their friends.  
  
"What? What?" Harmony asked.  
  
"Okay you know how I usually pick Buffy up for school, because she doesn't want to be seen driving   
  
her mothers volvo" Cordelia started.  
  
"Yea, I know" Harmony replied.  
  
"Well, this morning when I went to get her she wasn't there her parents said that she ran away"   
  
Cordelia cried.  
  
"Oh my god!" Harmony cried "Do they know where she went?" she asked.  
  
"They have no clue" Cordelia replied.  
  
Spike couldn't help but over hear the loud conversation that Cordelia and Harmony were having. He   
  
couldn't believe his ears. Why would Buffy run away? Spike was walking away just as Cordelia   
  
finished telling her story to Angel. Spike felt anger boil inside him when Angel looked as though he   
  
didn't even care. How the fuck could Angel call himself Buffy's boyfriend. Spike started to wonder if   
  
Angel would even care if he found out that he and Buffy had been secretly sleeping together for   
  
the last three months.  
  
Spike thought about Buffy all morning and finally came to the conclusion that he had to go and look   
  
for her!  
  
Spike started to think hard. Where would Buffy go? he asked himself. Buffy had always wanted to   
  
go to New York, but he had a feeling that that wasn't where she was.  
  
And then he remembered a conversation that he and Buffy had had a few months back...  
  
"One day I want to move to Sunnydale" Buffy said.  
  
"And why's that luv?" Spike questioned.  
  
"I just want to get away from all of these snoby rich people that live here and Sunnydale is such a   
  
cute little town" Buffy replied.  
  
"It sounds like a nice place. Have you ever been there before?" Spike asked.  
  
"A few times" Buffy replied "My Granny used to live there before she passed away"   
  
There no doubt in Spike's mind that Buffy was in Sunnydale. So that where he was going. He   
  
wanted to be with the love of his life. He wasn't going to try and convince her to come home or   
  
anything like that. he just wanted to be with her.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!........if you want more updates.  
  
Sorry about the short chapter I just don't have very much time to write and I really wanted to get   
  
another chapter up.  
  
Thanks  
  
Spuffy 


	3. Chapter 3

Spike drove straight home and pulled out his suit case from under his bed.

He wasn't waisting any time. He opened his dresser drawers and threw most

of his clothes into the suit case. He was out of the house in ten minutes and

on his way driving to Sunnydale.  
  
The only problem was that once he was in Sunnydale he had no clue where to

look. So he wandered around poking in and out of stores, but there was no

sign of Buffy. There was a moment when Spike had wandered into this little

cafe that he thought he had found her.  
  
"Buffy" he cried as he ran up to a girl who had her back turned to him. He

grabbed her arm and the girl turned around.  
  
It wasn't Buffy.  
  
"I'm sorry for bothering you miss" Spike said sadly and he left.  
  
It was dark now and he was getting ready to give up and go home. Coming

here was a stupid idea, he told himself.  
  
Buffy could be anywhere in the world. What on earth had made him so sure

that he would find her here?

88888888888888888888888  
  
Meanwhile Buffy is walking to the dinner to start her 9pm to 2am shift at the

dinner. The hours really aren't the best, but she needs the money. She starts

to hear foot steps coming up behind her. So she pulls her coat tightly around

her expanded belly and quickens her pace. She can see the dinner just up

ahead. It's not much further now and she'll be safe.  
  
All of a sudden a man grabs her and pulls her into an alley behind the dinner.

Buffy screams as loud as she can before the man puts a hand over her

mouth.

88888888888888888888  
  
Spike hears a woman sreaming and he takes off running in the direct of the

voice. He turns into an alley and sees a man on top of a girl. He runs up and

pulls the man off her, he and the man start fighting. He doesn't get a chance

to see the face of the girl before she runs away, but the girl saw exactly who

he was.

88888888888888888888  
  
Buffy ran into the dinner. Her heart was racing. THAT WAS SPIKE!!! How

did he know where to find her? But she knew that he hadn't seen her face, he

was too preoccupied with her attacked.  
  
Buffy hoped that he wouldn't come into the dinner. She decided just to act

like nothing had happen as she hung up her coat and started to work.  
  
Her heart stopped when she saw Spike walk into the dinner.  
  
"Buffy?" Spike cried.  
  
It was then that Spike notice something about Buffy.  
  
She was pregnant!!!

8888888888888888888888888  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!!  
  
I'll update again as soon as I can!  
  
Spuffy


	4. Chapter 4

"You're pregnant" Spike states dumbly as he stares at her.  
  
"Spike, please, you need to leave" Buffy replied.  
  
"What?! No way! I can here to be with you. I want to help" Spike said.  
  
"Can we not do this. Just leave" Buffy replied.  
  
"No, I'm not leaving" Spike cried.  
  
"Spike, I'm fine here by myself. I don't need you or anyone else" Buffy spat.  
  
Buffy turned and walked away. Spike was hurt by her comment, but he wasn't going to leave.  
  
He followed her through the dinner.  
  
"What do you not understand about leave!" Buffy cried.  
  
People were starting to leave the dinner, because of Buffy and Spike's yelling.  
  
"I don't understand why you don't want me?" Spike asked.  
  
"You............you wanna know why I don't want you?" Buffy replied.  
  
"Yes" Spike replied.  
  
"Because I'm pregnant and my life is over. Do you get that! It's over, ruined! And I don't want to ruin your life too. This is my problem" Buffy cried.  
  
"This is my problem too you know. You didn't climb on top of yourself and get pregnant!" Spike exclaimed.  
  
Buffy sniffled.  
  
"I'm not going to leave you, because I love you" Spike said.  
  
"Well, I love you too" Buffy replied.  
  
"That's the first time we've told eachother that" Buffy said.  
  
"I know........I'm going to kiss you now" Spike replied.  
  
"You better" Buffy smiled.  
  
Spike wraps his arms around Buffy and they kiss for a long time.  
  
"Excuse me" someone interupts them. It's Buffy's boss.  
  
"Summers your fired. Did you see how many customers ran out while you two were yelling" the boss yelled.  
  
"I'm sorry" Buffy replied.  
  
888888888888888888888888888  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!.....I'm not going to update till I have at least 35 reviews!  
  
Sorry the chapter was so short!  
  
Spuffy 


	5. Chapter 5

"And this is my home sweet home" Buffy said as she lead Spike into her appartment.  
  
"It's nice" Spike replied as he looked around.  
  
"Don't lie" Buffy said.  
  
"I'm not. It just needs to be fixed up, which we can do together. It'll be fun, we can make it our own" Spike smiled.  
  
"Sounds like fun" Buffy replied.  
  
"It will be" Spike replied.  
  
"You can't even imagine how happy I am that you're here" Buffy said as she wrapped her arms around him.  
  
"Probably as I happy as I am to be with you" Spike replied as he leaned down to kiss her.  
  
Buffy sighed into his mouth. It was nice to have the familiar feeling of his mouth on hers. Buffy gets the chill up her spine that she always gets when they're together and Spike gets that feeling in his pants that he always gets when they're together.  
  
"I want you" Buffy sais as she pulled Spike towards the bed.  
  
"I want you too" Spike replied as he pulled his shirt over his head and climbed onto the bed.  
  
They started kissing and their lips didn't part once while they slowly undressed eachother.  
  
"I want to feel you inside me" Buffy panted.  
  
NC-17..................................................NC-17.................................................NC-17.  
............................NC-17.................................................NC-17.  
............NC-17......................NC-17...................NC-17......................NC-17...................NC-17.  
NC-17..................................................NC-17................................................NC-17.  
............................NC-17.................................................NC-17.  
............NC-17......................NC-17..................NC-17.......................NC-17..................NC-17....  
  
8888888888888888888888888888  
  
Meanwhile Buffy's parents weren't going to let her get away that easy. She was their only daughter and they weren't going to let her go without a fight.  
  
"Money is no object. I will pay you anything you need. Just find my daughter" Hank said to the man sitting across from him.  
  
"Good. Now the first thing I need you to do is report all of her credit cards as missing. Then if she tries to use one, we can follow her trail" the man said.  
  
"She's smarter than that, but it's worth a try. I'll phone as soon as I get home" Hank replied.  
  
"Good" the man replied.  
  
"So where do we start?" Hank asked.  
  
" 'I' am going to start by talking to her friends and finding out who saw her last, that sort of thing. 'You' are going to go home and comfort your wife, who I believe is probably greaving at the loss of a daughter" the man replied.  
  
"We didn't lose our daughter. You're going to find her" Hank spat.  
  
"I am, but I've seen lots of cases like this before and I can't garantee that your daughter is going to want to come home. Obviously she ran away for a reason" the man replied.  
  
"You don't know anything about my daughter. How about you just do your job and find her. I'll take care of bringing her home" Hank replied.  
  
"Very well, Mr Summers. I'll let you knoe if I find anything" the man said as he got up from his seat and left the retaurant.  
  
88888888888888888888888888888888  
  
"Luv, I really think that it would be for the best if you had a doctors appointment" Spike said.  
  
"I know you think that, but I told you I hate doctors. They scare me. I don't want to go" Buffy replied.  
  
"This isn't only for you though. We need to make sure that the baby is okay" Spike said.  
  
Buffy sighed, knowing that she had been defeated.  
  
"You'll be there with me?" Buffy asked.  
  
"The whole time" Spike replied.  
  
"Promise?" Buffy asked.  
  
"I promise" Spike replied as he gave her a quick kiss on the forehead.  
  
8888888888888888888888888888  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!  
  
I will only update once I have 60 reviews. Come on you guys have the easy part of reading the story. I have to write it. So the least you can do is review!!!  
  
Spuffy!!! 


	6. Chapter 6

"Mrs Summers the doctor will see you now" the receptionist said and then lead Buffy and Spike to the check up room.  
  
"Spike I have a bad feeling about this" Buffy said as she heald onto Spike's hand so tight that he sworn it was going to fall off.  
  
"Don't worry luv, I'll be there the whole time. There's nothing to worry about" Spike replied.  
  
"Good Afternoon Mrs Summers. I'm doctor Rosenberg, but you can call me Willow" the doctor said.  
  
"Hi, I'm Buffy and this is Spike" Buffy replied quietly.  
  
"It's nice to meet you" Willow said.  
  
"You too" Buffy replied.  
  
"Okay, then let's get started. You may take a seat" Willow said.  
  
"So why don't we start with a routine check-up?" Willow suggested.  
  
"Okay" Buffy replied.  
  
Willow checked Buffy's blood pressure, her vitals and a few other things.  
  
"Okay, now the uncomforterble part" Willow said simpatheticly.  
  
Buffy looked to Spike.  
  
"It's okay, luv" Spike reasured her.  
  
"Now if you can just lie back here. This shouldn't hurt at all" Willow said.  
  
Buffy nodded and did as told.  
  
"Now, just relax" Willow said and she started the exam.  
  
88888888888888888888888888888  
  
"Well, everything looks great. I'm not able to tell the sex of the baby yet, but if you want to come back in a few weeks I can let you know weather you're having a baby girl or a baby boy" Willow said.  
  
"Okay" Buffy replied.  
  
"So you are interested in knowing the sex of the baby?" Willow confirmed.  
  
Buffy and Spike shared a knowing glance before replying at the same time.  
  
"Yes" they both said.  
  
88888888888888888888888888888  
  
"See now that wasn't too bad, was it?" Spike said once they had left the doctors office.  
  
"I guess not. Willow was really nice" Buffy replied as she and Spike walked down the side walk holding hands.  
  
"I'm happy that I'm here for all of this" Spike said.  
  
"I'm happy you're here too. I don't know what I would do if I was alone. It would be so scary" Buffy replied.  
  
"Well we don't have to think about that, because I'm not going anywhere" Spike replied.  
  
"You bet you're not" Buffy smiled.  
  
"Hey, you know what would be fun" Spike smirked.  
  
"Spike, honey, we're out in public" Buffy blushed.  
  
"Nice to know where your mind is, but no. I was thinking that we could go shopping and decorate the appartement" Spike replied.  
  
"Oh right, that sounds like a fun idea" Buffy said "I think there's an ikea right around the corner"  
  
"Perfect, let's go" Spike quickened his pace.  
  
"Wait" Buffy said "We don't have any money"  
  
"I have money, don't worry about it" Spike replied.  
  
888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
From ikea they bought a new bed and box spring, pillows, blankets, sheets and pillow cases. A new litchen table and chairs, dishes, glasses and cups. A mirror, shower curtain, towels and clothes. A new couch, chairs, end tables and a tv. A beautiful rug, lamps and even a few pictures that Buffy fell in love with.  
  
But when they got to the till the price was over 10 thousand dollars. Buffy couldn't believe it.  
  
"Spike we can't aford this" Buffy said.  
  
"Yes, we can" Spike replied.  
  
"No we really can't" Buffy persisted.  
  
"So you promise not to be mad?" Spike asked.  
  
"Yes" Buffy replied.  
  
"My parents know I'm here. I told them that I was going to find you and they wanted to help" Spike said.  
  
"Spike! What if they tell my parents?" Buffy cried.  
  
"I promise they won't" Spike replied.  
  
"Fine, but I still don't understand how we can afford all of this" Buffy said.  
  
"My parents have a lot of money, like yours do. So much money that sometimes they don't know what to do with it all. So they gave a credit card that has an unlimited amount of money on it. They told me to buy whatever I needed to support you" Spike replied.  
  
By now Buffy was sobbing.  
  
"I'm sorry it's the pregnancy hormones, but that's just the sweetest thing I've ever heard" Buffy sobbed.  
  
Spike pulled her into his arms.  
  
"So what do you say we buy all of this stuff and then head to the home hardware store. I have I few other things I want to pick up" Spike said.  
  
"Okay" Buffy replied, wipping the tears from her face.  
  
8888888888888888888888888888888  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!!.....................................I will update once I have reviews!  
  
Spuffy  
  
PS. Everyone keeps complaining about how I ask for a certain amount of reviews, but I'm just getting tired of being on tons of peoples fav author lists and yet I've never had a review from them. Might I add that when you're a signed in reviewer I always go and check out your stories and read and REVIEW them if I have time. 


	7. Chapter 7

"Does this have something to do with you measuring the appartement this morning?" Buffy asked as she followed Spike around the hardware store.  
  
Spike just smiled back at her.  
  
"What on earth are you up to?" Buffy asked.  
  
"I want to put up some walls, so that we can have an actual bedroom and then the baby can have it's own room too" Spike replied as he picked out a bunch of tools.  
  
"Oh my god, is that possible?" Buffy cried "I didn't think there was enough room to do that"  
  
"Well, in just your appartement there isn't, but I convinced the owner to let me punch out the wall to the next appartement over. So it'll be some major construction, but in the end it'll be worth it" Spike said.  
  
Buffy squealed and threw her arms around Spike's neck.  
  
"I love you so much" she cried.  
  
"I thought you'd like the idea" Spike smiled at the reaction he got from her.  
  
"This is going to be so perfect, it will go from being an appartement to a home" Buffy smiled.  
  
Spike bought all the tools and supplies that he would need. When they got home Spike made a few phone calls and found the perfect contractor. His name was Xander Harris and he was very experienced.  
  
"When can you start?" Spike asked Xander over the phone.  
  
"When do you need me?" Xander asked.  
  
"The sooner the better" Spike replied.  
  
"How about tommorrow then?" Xander asked.  
  
"That would be perfect, I'll see you then" Spike said.  
  
8888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
The next morning Xander was there at 8 and they started taking down the wall.  
  
"So your wife's expecting" Xander said, starting small talk as the men worked.  
  
"Yea, she's almost four months now" Spike replied.  
  
"My wife Cordelia is almost five and a half months now" Xander said.  
  
"Oh, I didn't know your wife was pregnant" Spike said.  
  
"Yea, it's it fun living with someone pregnant" Xander laughed.  
  
"I hear you" Spike replied.  
  
"Do you guys want me to make you some lunch?" Buffy asked as she walked into the room.  
  
"Not if it's too much trouble" Xander said.  
  
"No not at all. How does BLT's sound?" Buffy asked.  
  
"That would be great luv, let me know if you need any help" Spike replied.  
  
"Thanks, but I think I can handle it" Buffy said as she went to the kitchen.  
  
888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
For the next week and a half Xander came over everyday and they were all fast becoming friends. They were almost finished the constrution, they had abiout one more day of work left.  
  
Buffy and Spike went out and picked out paint for the walls. They picked dark-ish blue for the living room, golden yellow for the kitchen, rich green for the bathroom, light blue for the playoom, redish burgundy for their bedroom and they were waiting to find out the sex of the baby before they painted the nursery.  
  
"So luv, tell me how you feel about painting?" Spike asked.  
  
"I actually don't really mind painting that much" Buffy replied.  
  
"Perfect, cause we have a bloody lot of painting to do" Spike smiled.  
  
"Well, let's get started then" Buffy said.  
  
"Which room would you like to start with?" Spike asked.  
  
"I was thinking maybe we would start with the living room" Buffy replied.  
  
"Bring on the blue paint" Spike replied.  
  
Buffy laughed and passed Spike a paint brush.  
  
"You do the outline and I'll roll" Buffy said as she laid out the sheets over the beautiful hardwood floor that Xander had put in a few days before.  
  
"By the way, if you get paint on my hardwood floor I will have to choice but to kill you" Buffy said.  
  
"Oh is that so?" Spike smirked.  
  
"Yes it is!" Buffy replied as she opened the blue paint.  
  
For the next week Buffy and Spike were painting everyday. In the end it was worth it though. Their house was becoming beautiful.  
  
88888888888888888888888888888888  
  
PLEASE REVIEW.............................I'll update once I have reviews!!!  
  
Spuffy 


End file.
